


Do You

by thereisalwaysroom



Series: The Moment Before [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: 10 minute challenge, Casual Intimacy, Charmie, Cmbyn10, I usually don't write RPF, Just the Beginning, M/M, Musing, Platonic Love, but they wouldn't leave my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisalwaysroom/pseuds/thereisalwaysroom
Summary: "That's the Work, kiddo. That's the Art."





	Do You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect this to be my first entry in the 10 minute challenge, but...here we are. Do not repost my work anywhere without my explicit permission.

“To the art,” says Timothée, holding up the glass of red Armie’s just poured him, tucking his feet underneath his body on the sofa. Armie laughs, clinking glasses.

“Capital A and all,” he says.

“Oh jeez. I can hear it. Year one at Columbia, it’s like being in a goddamn Meisner class again.” He narrows his eyes, hunches his shoulders, mocking the stature of James, his favorite acting teacher for the short time he was there; there was always a cigarette hanging off his lips, his office hours were outside on the benches by the garden. He was a tough-looking bird, had a hawk’s eye for talent. He’d always had a creepy talent for pulling performances out of people that rendered the whole class speechless. “That’s the Work, kiddo. That’s the Art,” he says, taking on the gravelly, hundred-year-record scratch of a voice.

“Jesus, now I’ll bet there’s some source material there.”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. He told me to get the fuck out of school and go look for work instead. Which, I guess was a gamble that paid off.” He drops the act, draining his wine. Armie is momentarily quiet.

“Do you miss school? Class?”

Timmy’s a little thrown by the question. “Mmm…like, acting school specifically? Or school-school in general?”

“Either. Both.”

“Oh. Well. Um. I don’t really know, I guess the whole point of acting class was to get to this point, to have people see you, to get in the damn callback so someone would know who you were enough to see the good actor you were. Then, only then, would you get to do projects like this. Like we’re doing, now.”

“True.”

“…I guess that I do miss the shamelessness of class, though,” he says, swirling the wine drops at the base of his glass in a lazy jeweled ring. “Being in that super concentrated atmosphere, being 18 and full of…exhiliration. Everyone your age, cream of the crop, talent-wise, everyone wanting to watch you and wanting to be watched and taken apart and just…kinda flamboyant about the whole thing. As the young’uns are,” he adds with a little roll of his eyes, sure he’s sounding trite and so terribly young.

Armie smiles, though, reaches a hand along the back of the sofa, ghosting over the back of his neck. His long fingers toy idly with the curls at Timmy’s nape, and he leans his head back into the touch, giving into the intimacy that the two of them, and softly, subtly, Luca, have been encouraged by.

“School in general. I don’t know. This, this project, this movie…that’s the real class. This is where you really learn, I think.”

“Guess I’ll have to take it from the pro,” Armie says quietly. Timmy turns his head, wondering if he’s being mocked, but Armie’s fingers simply cradle his head in a wide, warm palm. Tim’s struck, again, by the warmth in his smile, the softness of the tshirt he’s wearing, the peek of chest hair at the v-neck of his collar. He reaches out a hand and grazes the back of his knuckles over Armie’s smooth chin - he looks as soft as that tshirt when cleanshaven. In this light, he could almost be _la muvi star_. In this light, he could almost be Oliver.

Armie catches his hand and presses his lips to the palm. Timmy smiles, caresses his cheek with spindly fingers, feeling that warm, heady pull somewhere inside his heart. The door opens. Elio enters.

By the way Armie tugs gently on his hand, pulling him closer, Oliver has, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss acting school.


End file.
